


Memories of a Lifetime Ago

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Discussion of Kara's memories of her family and planet, F/F, Holiday Traditions, Krypton Winter Traditions, mention of other characters, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Kara’s smile dimmed slightly as she thought about her world, about her family, about the traditions they’d had, both worldwide and within her family.She thought of how her father had talked about teaching her Kanar-Onn but had never had the chance to do so, thought about celebrating the Nova Cycle with her mother after she’d tirelessly worked on resolving legal matters.





	Memories of a Lifetime Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_rated_daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_rated_daydreams/gifts).



> Prompt was: Kara shares memories with Cat about a Yule type holiday that was celebrated on Krypton.
> 
> So I couldn't find any real Krypton traditions (that were Yule in type) so I cobbled together this, I hope you still in enjoy this!! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“What about you? Did you do anything special during the winter months on Krypton? What about other holidays and traditions?”

Kara’s smile dimmed slightly as she thought about her world, about her family, about the traditions they’d had, both worldwide and within her own House.

She thought of how her father had talked about teaching her Kanar-Onn but had never had the chance to do so, thought about celebrating the Nova Cycle with her mother after she’d tirelessly worked on resolving legal matters.

She felt her eyes swell with tears she refused to let fall as she gave Carter a few small shallow nods, lips quirking up into a warm smile. “There were many planet wide traditions we celebrated, both within just my family and, um, planet wide.”

“You did?” Carter asked, leaning further into Kara’s side. “What were they like?” he asked, his voice quiet but so very curious.

“Well there was, um, there was Kanar-Onn, which was a rite of passage of sorts. It was only celebrated every, uh, decade though,” Kara explained as she shifted to wrap her arm more firmly around Carter, smiling down at him before turning her gaze across the room towards Cat, who was seated at the dining room table going over papers. “Each house had slightly different ways of how they celebrated, their very own traditions.” She could hear the sadness in her voice. She could feel her chest tighten at the heritage and customs lost when Krypton had burned from the inside out.

At the pain of losing her entire world.

Turning back towards Carter, she gave the boy a very gentle squeeze. “And then there was the Nova Cycle, a celebration of birth and rebirth. If I remember correctly tradition dictated that all legal matters of the previous year were to be resolved before the celebration could take place.”

“But how did you celebrate it?”

Kara felt herself and Carter jump slightly at the sudden sound of Cat’s voice just from a few feet away instead of on the other side of the living room.

Kara smiled brightly over at her partner before pulling Carter more into her lap, so that  they could make space for Cat to squeeze in next to them, so they would all be wrapped up in the homemade knitted pink, lavender and blue blanket Martha Kent had given Kara for her birthday this past year.

(Kara honestly hadn’t cared what word they used, just as long as they had each other. Though, Kara was hoping they’d be able to change from partner to wife soon.)

(While she and Clark were still working out their issues, Martha had immediately adopted both Danvers sisters as family, which apparently entailed getting homemade knitted things and treats mailed to them.)

“Well, from the few years I can remember, it was mostly a big festival of food and lights,” Kara answered after they were all settled and snuggled together. “Music and dancing,” she added with a grin before going on to tell them about the last one she went to. How her parents had laughed and danced the whole time, while she’d sat with her Aunt Lara-El, who’d been carrying Kal-El at the time.

She tells them about how her uncle Jor-El had pulled her onto his lap and started explaining how things worked, about how the tradition supposedly started and how it’d evolved over the years. She tells them about how her aunt Lara-El had thrown a piece of meat at Jor-El to make him stop because he’d been putting Kara to sleep with his heavily detailed stories.

Kara doesn’t know how long she talks but eventually she can’t help but pause to giggle quietly as she finally registers the soft snores coming from Carter. “Guess my uncle still has the ability to put kids to sleep,” she quips quietly before her lips widen into a brighter smile at Cat’s answering snort.

Shifting around some, Kara and Cat detangled themselves and carefully lay Carter out along the couch as they stand up and stretch for a moment. Reaching over, Kara gently cupped Cat’s cheek to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before turning back around and easily hefting Carter into her arms to carry him up to bed. 

As Kara carried up the stairs and to his room, Cat quietly followed behind her with a small smile playing at her lips as she watched the care and love Kara showed to her son.

Tucking his blankets around him and smoothing his hair away from his forehead, Cat leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her son’s temple before she and Kara slip back out of his room and make their way back down to the living/dining room. Cat moved over to the table to straighten up the mess she’d left there before she’d joined her family on the couch, while Kara used her speed to clean up whatever had been leftover from dinner.

“You know, Kara,” Cat murmurs as she slips the last folder into her bag and turns to look up at Kara, “You never actually answered Carter’s original question.”

“Hmm?”

“He asked if you did anything special to celebrate winter holidays on Krypton,” Cat explained as she snapped her bag close and turned in her seat as she pulled her glasses off and put them in their case. “You never actually answered him.”

“Oh,” Kara frowned, lifting her hands up to fidget with her glasses for a long moment. “There wasn’t a big celebration on Krypton, but uh, the House of El and In-Ze, we had some small traditions that have been carried on for several generations.” She gave a small shrug as she turned to look out the window and watched as the snow fell at a steady pace, something she found to be calming.

“Yeah?” Cat asked as she stood up. She moved over towards Kara, she stretched up onto the balls of her feet. Looping her arms, she smiled warmly as Kara’s hands instantly went to her hips. “What sort of things did you do?”

“We would dress in white. Much like here on earth, on Krypton it symbolizes purity and hope.” Kara’s voice was quiet and warm, but Cat could hear a trace of wistfulness and old hurt as Kara spoke. 

“Gather together and share a large meal. They’d share stories and knowledge with me.” Pausing, Kara floated them up and over to the couch. Easily stretching them out horizontally, Cat cuddling into Kara’s larger frame, Kara floated them down gently and relaxed into the cushions.

“We’d light the uh, um,” Kara paused as she tried to think of the correct word. “There isn’t an exact translation but the closest equivalent I’ve ever come across on Earth is a Menorah but it’s not entirely correct either.”

“Though our candle was built similarly to the Menorah but it would hold thirteen instead, and we lit to the right instead of the left.” Kara’s voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke. “If you could keep them lit for all thirteen days, you were meant to be blessed with good luck and good fortune in the coming year.”

Kara quieted for a moment as they moved around until they could look at one another, while Kara spoke. Sharing a soft smile and kiss, Kara continued to explain the differences between the traditions here on Earth she’d come across that share similarities to the ones she had on Krypton.

They talked well into the night before finally falling asleep curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved the idea of your other prompt, I'd never seen the movie and while I got the gist of what it was about, I didn't feel like I could appropriately write a fic about it.


End file.
